


Death of Me

by silverneko9lives0



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo sneaks away from his uncle and their well-wishers on his coming of age with his lover for some long overdue sex. Frodo/?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of Me

His back arched, mouth open in a gasp as a nimble tongue licked a strip underside his cock. He stuffed is fist into his mouth, trying to muffle the cries he wanted to release so badly. By the goddess, if Bilbo heard anything…

Frodo cast that thought aside. He didn’t want to think about what his uncle would do if they were caught. Let alone what would happen if word got out. Hobbiton was badly known for their busy-body old ninnies and he’d hate to hear words spread about him and his lover.

His legs spread with little prodding from his partner, whose thumb stroked his quivering hole.

“To fucking long I’ve dreamt of this.” Frodo nodded his agreement, biting his hand hard enough to draw blood. Anything to keep his voice in check. A fingernail scratched lightly over the taut flesh. “I’m done dreamin’. This…I’ve been needin’ this, Frodo.”

Frodo whimpered when his lover pulled away, he watched oil seep onto his fingers before they pressed against him. He relaxed and two—not one—fingers slid inside, burning him.

“I’m gonna fuck this virgin hole raw,” his partner growled. “Yeh’ll be limpin’ for days. Sure, the ninnies here’ll talk. You’ll ignore it, take it in stride cuz yer mine, Lad. For _months_ I thought yeh’d be the death of me, teasing me like yeh do.”

The stretching was slowly becoming more bearable, but it still burned when a third finger pushed its way inside him.

He smirked behind his fist. He knew the effect he had on his lover. They simply couldn’t be together until _tonight_. And Bilbo still could come home from the party at any moment with Gandalf beside him. And perhaps the rest of the old Company.

“Let me hear yeh, Lad,” he demanded, pulling Frodo’s hand out of his mouth. “I’m gonna wreck yeh, you may as well moan f’r me.”

Frodo arched his back again, gasping for breath and clenching around his partner’s fingers.

“Fuck…”

The stretching stopped as the three fingers rammed inside him, nudging his prostate. Frodo’s vision went white. “There! Please, there!” he rasped. Another curse, a mouth slamming against his as the fingers jab that spot again and again. His lover swallowed his screams, ignoring how Frodo’s nails scratched at his muscular back.

The fingers pulled out and his lover broke away. Frodo nibbled on his abused lip, watching him slick his cock through lust-drugged eyes. His lover dipped over him again, lining his penis with Frodo’s entrance. The burn was anything but comfortable.

“Yer okay, Frodo,” His lover assured him, wiping away his tears with a thumb. “Yer so good, _ghishavel_. So _tight_ around me.”

Frodo bucks, silently demanding more, that he move. And he moves, slow and steady and maddeningly.

“Damn it,” Frodo hissed, still trying to keep quiet, “I’m not a delicate damsel, Gimli. Move _faster!_ ”

“Didn’t someone say the walls here were thin?”

“And no one is in the house! We’re safe. Please…I want to finish before anyone can walk in on us.”

“Aye, that is pref’rable,” Gimli chuckled, nipping Frodo’s neck. “But so is makin’ yeh a mess f’r me. After all yeh’ve put me through, I’m entitled.”

Frodo groaned, locking his legs around Gimli’s waist as he bucked again as Gimli pivoted forward. Frodo’s back arched again and he screamed at the attack on his prostate. He didn’t register until quite a few moments later that Gimli had smirked as he sped his pace to brutal force.

Frodo clung to his Dwarf like a lifeline. He swore he was going blind and his voice had taken a life of its own. Gimli’s calloused hand gripped Frodo’s cock, pumping it. A command, _cum for me_ , seemed to be what his body demanded before he released, soiling Gimli’s hand.

Gimli groaned, pausing as his own climax pulsed inside Frodo. Gimli tried to pull away, but Frodo would not release him. “Just a little longer,” he begged, lacing his fingers through Gimli’s course hair. “I want to feel you a little longer.”

“Mahal’s hammer, Lad, I love yeh.”

Frodo nestled closer, clenching around his lover, eyes closing. “I love _you_ , Gimli.”

“Well I’m glad to hear _that_.”

Gimli pulled out. Frodo sat up, mortified to find a rather amused Bilbo and Gandalf smirking at them.

Bilbo chortled, “Dwarves. Right?”

“ _Uncle! Get out!_ ”

Bilbo closed the door, snorting.

Frodo hid his face in his hands. “Oh, Green Lady above…”

“Well, at least it wasn’t anyone else. It could have been worse.”

“It’s going to _get_ worse.”

“GIMLI!” Gloin bellowed.

“See?”

“I don’t want to think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So the story here is that everyone survives BOTFA, but Bilbo still goes home afterwards. They come to his one hundred and eleventh b-day with their families (old and new) a few months early. Gimli and Frodo befriend each other, but actually they are courting behind Bilbo’s and Gloin’s back. But they can’t really take it to the next step until Frodo’s of age. And when he does, they have to find time to sneak away from the parental figures. 
> 
> I WAS hoping to start this crack pairing with an actual story. But turns out I needed to get it started with a PWP. *facepalm* And then what was I thinking having them get walked in on by two old geezers?! *double facepalm* I hope you enjoyed it anyway.
> 
> Unedited and unbeta'd. Any mistakes? Please point them out to me, please and thank you!


End file.
